


His Knight P5

by riversong_sam



Series: His Knight [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samSummary:  Welcome to the land of Elara, a kingdom split in three run by the Winchester royal family. (Y/N) (Y/N/L) is a young woman who wants to be a knight. Will she achieve her dream? Join them on a journey of love and betrayal.Word Count: 381Parings/ characters: Sam x Reader, John x Mary, Dean x OFC yet to be named,  Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, Chuck, CainWarnings:  AUA/N: I hope you enjoy this new Sam AU! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	His Knight P5

Sam watched the subtle way his mother glanced at his father and made a note to ask about it later. At the moment he was too concerned about you to care, the way you had made that small noise as if pained had him worried.  
“Mother should I send for a doctor?”  
“She’s alright Sam.” Mary murmurs softly and reassuringly to him as she strokes your cheek gently.  
“What do you remember (Y/N)?” She asks softly.  
“I-I remember daddy brining me to meet you and John. How you played with me as they conversed.” You slightly lean into her touch.   
“Anything else?”  
You shake your head no, “That’s all that memory was. Just a wee bit almost like it wasn’t there all the way.” You frown “Why don’t I remember?”  
“Maybe in time child, why don’t you go rest?” Mary suggests quietly, as she helps you up.  
You nod and Sam offers his arm.  
“Let me take you back to your room?”  
“You don’t have to your majesty.” You say quietly.   
He loops your arm in his, “I insist”  
You nod not arguing with him as he walks you to your room.  
**  
It’s only a matter of time before she remembers more John.” Mary paced the study.  
“We’ll protect her Mary.” John tries to reassure his wife.  
“John are you sure she didn’t overhear she’s a princess?”  
“I hope not Mary she’d be in danger if she knew.”  
“And we’re sure Sam doesn’t know she was supposed to be his betrothed?”  
“Yes we made sure of that after her country fell apart.”  
“Good I don’t want them in danger. Has Cain been apprised of the situation? He knows to protect her?”  
“Yes darling he knows.”  
She nods, “Good”  
**  
“(Y/N) you’re a great knight I want you to be my personal one.” Sam says as he walks you down the hall.  
“I’d be honored your majesty.”  
“Please call me Sam when we’re alone.”  
“Alright Sam…”  
He smiles, “you’ll report to me in the morning. Lucifer will train you in what you need to know to be my personal knight.”  
“Of course.” You nod.  
He kisses your hand at your door.  
“Until the morrow milady.”  
You blush softly, “Goodnight Sam.”  
“Goodnight (Y/N).”   
You watch him walk away before going into bed.


End file.
